This invention relates generally to a user interface and a method of interfacing with a client computer system over a network such as the internet, and more specifically for such an interface and method for conducting local searches and obtaining geographically relevant information.
The internet is often used to obtain information regarding businesses, events, movies, etc. in a specific geographic area. A user interface is typically stored on a server computer system and transmitted over the internet to a client computer system. The user interface typically has a search box for entering text. A user can then select a search button to transmit a search request from the client computer system to the server computer system. The server computer system then compares the text with data in a database or data source and extracts information based on the text from the database or data source. The information is then transmitted from the server computer system to the client computer system for display at the client computer system.